papers_testing_groundsfandomcom-20200214-history
STV notes
"THE VERY BEGINNING" - megamind *so yeah, once upon a time there was this guy named Altor *he was a member of the first race of beings to exist in the universe *the race had discovered the existence of a sacred book that would allow whoever writes in it to change the events that happened in the universe *while most of the race fought each other to try and find the book, Altor hid himself away, knowing that unless he found the book, he would be doomed, so he would wait for the book to come to him *(it didn't) *but alas, eventually altor was the last living being in the universe *er, I shouldn't really say universe *18:14:00But you should *continue *18:14:09yeah let's just say universe for now *so yeah, Altor was the last living being in the universe *with no hope of survival other than finding the book, Altor finally set out in search for it *After 19 years of searching *18:15:37We should really give an in-verse reason as to why the number 19 is important *18:15:37He made a unthinkable find *18:15:45Paper: Ever notice everything is 19 related? *Sci: YOU TOO? *18:15:58SHUT UP PEASANT *So anyway, unthinkable find *Well, as it turns out *He didn't find a book * *18:16:48wellz tell me what hes found *18:17:02He found a library *18:17:56... of course he did **insert Beauty and the Beast library scene* *18:18:08run by wan shi tong *jk lol *18:19:47By the way since you linked the wiki, do you watch Once Upon a Time? *18:19:58no *I just lol'd *18:20:04Oh k *Because right now the latest season is about finding the author of the book that tells the story of all the fairy tale characters in the show *And the mid-season finale revealed an entire library of books potentially owned by the author *If you want continue but just know it'll be a bit before I read it, as I have to have dinner *18:21:23WHAT *really? * *and k *So, in the library, there were many copies of the book, known as the Dominus Opus ("Master Work") *One, however, was placed on a pedestal, and a mysterious pen was sitting next to it *That pen is known as the Dominus Calamus ("Master Pen") *Altor, not knowing of the power of the book and the pen, picked up the pen and discovered that the book really did change events that happened in the universe *he decided to use it to make the universe bountiful + basically become a god *One John Dalberg-Acton quote later... *(actually a really long time later, probably billions of years) *He decides to create a sister book to the DO known as the SOLVENS TENEBRAE VESTIBULUM *and he creates the prophecy *So I guess it's really important to state that Altor can control people, but unless they interfere with his plans for the universe, he usually doesn't *Usually because he knows that most people can't actually lay a finger on him *But there are 7 people who can, and one of the seven knows this who tells the others... *Lotin *This is the true reason why they got Rigon's crystals *But before I explain that, I need to explain where Rigon fits into all of this *I think that's enough for now *I will copy this and put it on my wiki *And I will brb soon *back *18:54:00Back as well lol *So are we scrapping the Celestial Being part of the Dethos proposal I gave? *18:54:58yeah *18:55:09 *I really liked that though *18:55:23you read everything? *18:55:48Yeah *Altor is the author *The Elite want to meet Altor to do something bad and basically control the universe, ya ya ya *18:56:54yeah *actually I decided something *18:57:01Its kinda hard to say that the whole reason they got Rigon's crystals was to meet the Author though *18:57:11not to meet the author *the crystals make you immune to the author's power *in fact *as you should know/should have figured out *if you have the crystals power, you cannot meet the author *18:59:48... you're telling me that they wanted the crystals to make it seem like they wanted Rigon to be freed when in reality they wanted Paper to defeat him so that they could lose their crystal powers to meet the author of the book? *... This is the literal defintion of a Xanatos Gambit *19:04:00no, that's not a xanatos gambit *a Xanatos Gambit is when every outcome results in victory *19:04:58Well then its... its... its insane I tell you *IN *SANE *19:05:31basically *they got the crystals so that Rigon couldn't defeat them *remember *they need the Sages alive to defeat Rigon *er where am I going with this lol *let me start over *The Elite need the crystals to defeat Rigon *Now here's the deal *That works only because the crystals prevent Altor from controlling the Elite *AS WELL AS the people around them *which is what truly allowed the prophecy to not actually happen *btw, by "around them", I mean "the people that are directly affected by them" *so, even when they go to jail, all of the Spec Ops. team is still protected *but when they lose the powers of the crystals with the blood of excelsium, everything shatters *which allows altor to start controlling everyone again, including bink *for reasons unknown, he decides to not control the Elite, yet *19:12:51https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4VY9ZJ0JvGY Link to the midseason finale of OuAT: Race to the author *Alright so is Altor an antagonist? *19:17:52yes *19:22:38So for antagonists we have: *- Altor, the Author of Everything *- Dethos, the Granddaddy of the Sci Family Tree *- Black Ops. Team *- Rigon? *- The Elite (again for the 5th season in a row ) *19:25:28yeah lol *brb *all true except for maybe rigon *19:26:09Dad's Coming Back, no ifs or buts * *19:35:07#DadsComingBack *#YouSaidItNotMe *#YPFREAKINGG **cough* *20:44:23... lol I forgot we had this pc still going lol *21:01:36so yeah, where was I? *actually brb * *let's actually continue this time *21:15:24lol so where were you *21:17:03I think I was explaining how Rigon fits into the prophecy *before you so rudely interrupted me with your xanatos gambit nonsense * *21:18:13lol *21:18:23so yeah *basically, as part of the prophecy, Altor created Luminus and Dethos to be his servants *Luminus would help him manage all the life in the universe *Dethos would help him manage everything else, including death *He created them with too much power, and they eventually escaped from his control *and now this gets tricky *because I don't remember what I've established in the canon *but I think that Luminus creates the original 6 sages *and then Dethos creates Hate as the 7th sage *21:20:54I believe you're correct *21:21:06Luminus lets Hate become a true sage *(because he wanted there to be somewhat of a balance) *Dethos also created Rigon * *21:21:49lol major fail *21:21:51 *soy estupido *I meant Apep, obv *21:23:19Dethos also creates the Nikon'ali race btw *21:23:25yes *so... *21:23:30And techincally the Salimorian race as well *(via Apep) *21:23:38yes *rigon then created the crystals at so *some point* *and then I explained the crystals thing already *so... *21:24:22Before or after he kills Love, turns into Rigon, forms an army, and wages war? *21:24:35good question *definitely before *he never would have made them afterwards, knowing that it would shut off his fate from Altor's control *21:25:45Maybe we should make a page containing everything about the STV prophecy *21:25:58or just the DO in general *21:26:03Yeah *21:26:49next: Altor's new henchmen *after his original servants failed him, he eventually (recently) decided to create four new henchmen *they would be from different backgrounds, each to play a different role *21:27:53OOC: So does this mean Altor is the true antagonist of the first two series of Earth-19? (thus being the Biggest Bad after Dethos, Rigon, and the Elite ) *21:28:09yes but "Biggest Bad" isn't a trope *he's just the Bigger Bad than Rigon *anyways *the gatekeeper, Ezanzi, would protect Altor and make sure that no one could interfere with him *the mage, Pandora, would do something *the phoenix, Osocles, would also do something *(btw, I'm still changing the name around for the phoenix) *21:29:35Which leaves... the Scribe *21:29:39yes *the scribe, Bink, would be Altor's successor *21:31:25But Altor isn't gonna let that happen, obviously * *21:33:13well *he may be immortal *but that doesn't mean he can't get bored *21:34:37k